


Casper, The Cock Blocking Ghost

by lizibabes



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [23]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the poltergeist prompt on my H/C Bingo card. Adam's new house is perfect, apart from one small thing, the poltergeist he's sharing it with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casper, The Cock Blocking Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> I don't own Casper either

Adam pov

At first he thought he was imagining things, that maybe stuff wasn't being moved, he'd just not unpacked it where he thought. And the noises? Well, it was an old house, they made noises, especially at night, wood moving or some shit like that. It wasn't until he brought a guy home only to have a book thrown at them and the guy run off still half dressed that Adam had to admit something was up. He tried to cook dinner for a date and somehow the temperatures all changed till everything was either burnt or raw. Needless to say, his date left without so much as a good night kiss. He suspected something was up then, but he became sure after his next disastrous date. The wine glasses fell off the table, both of them shattering, the wine was corked and tasted like vinegar when he did get it into glasses, even though he'd just bought it. He put in a DVD and the player makes a noise like an animal dying painfully and then he smells the smoke and realises its on fire. Not only does his date leave, but Adam sees him getting one of the fireman's numbers before he leaves, stupid smoke detector, with its stupid thing that calls the fire department whenever it goes off.

Its after that date that he decides he's being haunted by a poltergeist, he tells his friends this and they all start laughing. Apart from Tommy, the horror obsessed blonde suggest a seance to contact the spirit. Adam's a little freaked out by the idea, but decides to go with it after he tries to masturbate, only to have the TV keep turning off by himself. He needs to get off, its been way too long, so he invites his friends over to his perfect - but for its ghost infestation - house for a seance. He has to bribe half of them with booze and food.

He sets up everything in his living room and soon there all sat on the floor, the dancers and half the band giggling. Monte pretending not to be texting his wife. Neil looks bored, but then he always does, Tommy, bless him, looks almost excited, such a horror freak.

"Right, all I need you lot to do is hold hands," Adam announces.

"That's so gay." Neil moans from where he is at, between Monte and Isaac.

"Really, Neil? Your not five." Adam rolls his eyes, little brothers, can't live with them, can't leave them behind in foreign countries accidentally on purpose, without making your Mom mad.

"Fine." Neil sighs and makes a big production out of putting his hands out to be held, and people think he's the drama queen? Please, Neil has that covered, he doesn't even have an issue being affectionate with men, he is just being a dick for the hell of it.

Adam lit some candles and then took a hold of Tommy and Brook's hands. He cleared his throat feeling nervous, he had always believed in the supernatural, but it was different when it was in his home. He was scared, he didn't know why the poltergeist kept driving people away, messing with him and his life. He didn't want to be alone anymore, if he couldn't bring a guy home, how could he have a real relationship with them?

"Um right, okay, lets start, stop snickering Neil, its not like I talk to the dead for a living." Adam groaned.

"Quit bitching and start chatting with the spook." Neil rolled his eyes.

"My names Adam, this is my house, maybe it used to be your house? I just want to talk. So maybe if you can knock, once for yes, twice for no?" Adam had asked for advice in a small shop that sold stuff relating to the spirit world and he'd bought a book, it hadn't been very clear.  
Almost immediately there was one loud thumb, a yes. Brooke yelped and Sasha let out a startled yip.

"If this is a joke, Adam, I swear I'll kick you were it hurts mister." Sultan threatened.

"That wasn't me." Adam insisted, he was going to pee his pants.

"Do you not like other people being here?" Adam asked, seen as his poltergeist seemed to chase off other people. When he was alone it rarely did anything, apart from if he tried to jerk off. Which was not something he was going to ask about in front of a bunch of his friends and Neil.  
Another loud bang and someone scream. Adam's mouth dropped open as his friends started scrabbling to there feet.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked from were he sat cross legged on the floor.

"Leaving, the ghost just said it doesn't want people here." Taylor pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm sorry boo, but after that I'm out of here." Terrance agreed.

Quick goodbyes were yelled over shoulders and the only reason Adam didn't freak out was the fact that Tommy hadn't moved. He was still sat down like Adam, he wasn't pale the way Adam was sure he was, he looked calm, like he held conversations with angry spirits who hated Adam's porn collection, every day.

"Stay and protect me? You don't look scared." Adam begged.

"I'm blonde, if this was a horror film, that would make my chances of being killed go up like eighty percent." Tommy told him casually. Laid back little fucker.

"Your not a natural blonde." Adam points out.

"Your right, cool I'll stay, there's a bunch of booze in the kitchen right?" Tommy asked.

"Yep." Adam nodded.

"Awesome, and we don't have to share now." Tommy said, getting to his feet and trying to pull Adam up with him. Adam smirked and got to his feet while his bassist pouted over there size difference, it was pretty damn cute.

"Tommy, we cannot drink booze meant for nearly ten people between two of us." Adam reasoned.

"We can try, it'll calm you down." Tommy argued.

"Okay." Adam agreed, heading for the kitchen his hand still in Tommy's, he was pretty freaked out.

They grabbed a few bottles and took them back to the sofa, Adam complained that drinking wine out of normal glasses was tacky, but Tommy was cuddled into his side and refused to move so that he could get new ones. It was some point well after the second bottle of wine that Tommy convinced him to tell him about everything the poltergeist had done. When Adam told him about being interrupted jerking off, Tommy spat out beer, Adam wasn't sure exactly when Tommy had switched to beer.

"So you've not got off at all since you moved in?" Tommy asked, completely ignoring the fact that he'd sprayed Adam's arm with beer, he didn't care as much as he should about that.

"Not with someone and not alone." Adam nodded.

"But dude, its been like two months." Tommy was actually gaping at him, like a goldfish, it should look ridiculous, on Tommy? Yeah it looked cute, the bitch.

"I'm sure people have gone longer." Adam sighed, tipping his glass up only to find it empty, when had he drank the wine? He was sure he had more left. Maybe he was a little bit drunk or half way to smashed, he didn't really care, his fucking house was haunted and he couldn't even jerk off.

"That's just fucked up. Hay the poltergeist has been quiet since it scared everyone off, you should put on porn! I can turn it on for you if it gets turned off!" Tommy suggested and he was all bouncy and like it was the best idea ever.

"You want me to jerk off to gay porn, while you protect me from the poltergeist? Seen as it seems to hate orgasms?" Adam asked, just to be sure he had it right.

"Yeah, I mean, your gonna end up being all bitchy and pissy if you don't get to cum soon. I like you the way you are, so don't leave it till you turn into a dick." Tommy shrugged.

"Okay." Yeah, he was so more than a little drunk.

He got Tommy to pour more drinks while he went and found a DVD. When he walked back into the room Tommy shoved a glass into his hand and snatched the DVD off of him. It clearly had been too long since he got off because just the sight of Tommy holding Gay porn turned him on. He took a large gulp of his drink as he went to sit down and almost choked.

"What's in this?" Adam asked as Tommy headed over to the DVD player.

"Vodka mainly, splash of coke, a little rum cos' the bottle was almost empty, so I thought what the fuck we'll have cocktails, I'm drinking the same." Tommy shrugged, putting the disk in and coming over to join him.

"Mixing alcohol does not automatically make a drink a cocktail." Adam pointed out, but Tommy was really close and holding a DVD remote so that they could watch porn, if the poltergeist didn't fuck with the power or something. So yeah, he was going to drink it, even though it burnt like he imagined paint stripper would if you drank it.

"Okay, just do whatever you normally do." Tommy told him pressing a button on the remote and seconds later, the options screen was up and Tommy pressed play.

Adam clearly hadn't thought his movie choice through, one of the characters was a skinny, blonde twink. He had tattoo's, not full sleeves just one forearm full, but still it sort of screamed out what his type might be. He knew in theory that Tommy knew his type, but there was knowing his type, and seeing it in porn.

"Dude, its not movie night, shouldn't you do something?" Tommy pointed out, he looked comfortable, drink in hand and clearly not bothered that the twink being stripped looked a lot like him.

Adam took a deep breath, fixed his eyes to the TV screen and started rubbing at his cock through his jeans. He would just start off slow, give Tommy time to freak out if he was going to. He didn't need Tommy stopping him when he got going, the poltergeist had that covered. He had to bite his lip to hold in a groan, it had been way too long since he'd done this uninterrupted, soon he was feeling bolder and unbuttoned his jeans. When Tommy didn't react to the sound of his zipper going down, Adam slipped his hand down into his boxers. Fuck, it shouldn't feel so good, but between work and the damn poltergeist, he hadn't been getting any pleasure of a sexual kind, so even his own damn hand was a relief.

He tried to watch the movie as he started slowly stroking himself, but he kept sneaking glances at Tommy's face. His best friend turned him on more than any porn film, he didn't even have to do anything, just his presence was enough to get Adam going. He was rock hard and leaking a little pre cum when he noticed an odd look on Tommy's face. He was watching the movie, he didn't look grossed out or like it bothered him, Adam couldn't place the look. But then Tommy's head turned and Adam could have cursed. He was so busted. Tommy was going to know he was a total creep now, maybe he could plead temporary insanity due to prolonged hornyness or blame the booze.

"Your missing your film." Tommy pointed out, which wasn't at all what Adam had expected.

"How can you be so laid back about everything? Even me perving on you?" Adam asked.

"I dunno, I kind of like it. The way you look like your hungry, just wanna devour me or some shit, its kinda hot." Tommy's definitely drinking whatever he is, because they are both clearly drunk.  
Only when he glances at Tommy, his eyes catch on his lap and the noticeable, hard, bulge in Tommy's tight jeans. Like he's turned on, really, really turned on, Tommy's fucking hard, not too drunk to get it up, but what's turning him on? The movie? Or Adam watching him?

"You like knowing I'm jerking off thinking about you?" Adam asks, because fuck he has to know.

"Yeah, I do." Tommy nods.

Adam stares, his mouth hanging open, he's sure its really attractive.

"Want to makeout? Maybe give each other handjobs or something?" Tommy asks.

"Are you drunk enough that I'd be taking advantage of you if I said yes?" Adam knows its important to know this shit first.

"No." Tommy shook his head, looking a little nervous.

"Will this fuck up are friendship?" He cared about Tommy too much to loss him over a handjob, even if his dick was begging for it and would probably never forgive him if he turned down Tommy.

"No." Tommy said firmly.

"Then, hell yes." Adam said, pulling his hand out of his pants and grabbing Tommy's hand to pull him to his feet.

"We going somewhere?" Tommy asked.

"My room, bed, more room." Adam explained.

He heard the DVD go silent behind them, without either of them doing anything and was afraid for a second that the poltergeist had decided to step in, but nothing tried to stop him getting Tommy to his bedroom. If Adam's getting to have Tommy in anyway, he's making the most of it, which means even if its only handjobs, their getting naked. Adam strips off both of their shirts before Tommy gets with the program, and starts to help with getting them both undressed. It doesn't take them all that long to get naked and Adam spends a few moments enjoying the view, he has permission to check out a very much naked Tommy, and he is not going to waste an opportunity like that. He's fucking elated to see Tommy checking him out to, and it looks like he likes what he sees. After that, Adam decides he is done looking, he needs to touch, so he pushes Tommy on to the bed.

He's on top of Tommy before he even realises he had decided to move. Luckily, the blonde doesn't seem to mind, arms wrap around his neck as a slim body presses up, trying to get closer and wanting friction and just more, Adam knows the feeling. There is no way he can stop himself grinding down into Tommy, and he can't stop kissing him. Tommy really doesn't seem to mind the kisses, not that he ever really seems to mind, but right now he is clearly into it. The fact that he has Tommy hard, naked, and underneath him is the hottest fucking thing Adam has yet to see.

He cannot stop touching Tommy, his chest, his stomach, his nipples, lingering when he hears the blonde's voice catch. He loves the effect he is having on the blonde, every noise he makes only gets him harder. The sound Tommy makes when Adam gets a hand on his dick is incredible, its the sort of noise that could have him hard in seconds, but in this case all it does is make him groan and kiss Tommy harder. He's just got a rhythm going when the feel of Tommy's slightly callused hand on his cock has him almost messing up, someone who has only ever touched there own dick before shouldn't be that confidant or good, but Tommy is, the little shit lives to surprise him and break every assumption in the god damn book.

"Your dick is huge." Tommy blurts out.

"Thanks." Adam laughs.

"No, I mean I knew you were big, I've felt your hard on before, when you rub on me on stage. But fuck its even bigger than I thought." Tommy said, his thumb sliding over the head gathering pre cum and making Adam almost choke on his tongue.

"You have a cute ass, I can't help it." Adam grins, moving so he can cop a feel of the cute little ass he rubs against on stage, it feels even better without the clothes.

"Your dick’s still huge. Were so not fucking tonight, I'd need to work up to your monster dick, maybe with a toy or something." Tommy says, but his body moves into Adam's touch.

"Does that mean you would? Some other time? You'd let me fuck you?" Adam asks.

Tommy nods and Adam groans, now there is a mental image. He kisses Tommy like he'll die if he doesn't and speeds up his hand, he needs to cum, needs Tommy to cum as well. When ever they are not kissing, filth comes pouring out of Tommy's mouth, its ridiculously hot, better than the dirty talk from the porno he had put on. He feels Tommy tense, hears him curse and then the blonde is clawing at his back whilst he cum's between them, the brief sharp sting of pain and the feeling of Tommy losing it beneath him are more than enough to have Adam cuming as well.

"Oh fuck, I needed that, it was, shit, so good." Adam pants, leaning down to kiss Tommy gently.

"Look, ectoplasm from the poltergeist!" Tommy smirks, running his fingers through the cum on his stomach, a mixture of both of their releases. He licks his fingers clean, the teasing little fuck. Adam might complain, if he hadn't just had an awesome orgasm.

"I'd ask if you were okay, but your making jokes. Your fine." Adam smiles. He gets up long enough to clean them up, and then he's back in bed spooning a very naked and very cuddly Tommy, which is just all kinds of awesome.

He falls asleep midway through kissing a hickey into Tommy's neck and wakes up to his alarm, only to see he managed an impressive mark anyway. It is the first time in weeks his alarm went off at all and a quick glance shows its even the right time. His alarm is one of the many things the poltergeist messed with. He tries to wake Tommy up so that he can tell him, but all he gets is a grunt that sounds suspiciously like "coffee." The blonde is lucky that Adam is in a very good mood thanks to him, he even goes downstairs to make coffee, nothings out of place as it so often has been lately. He takes coffee up to Tommy and gets back into bed.

"No poltergeist stuff this morning." Adam tells him.

"So I did protect you?" Tommy jokes.

"I guess, want to stick around, keep the poltergeist away? Maybe fool around some more?" Adam grins, he so wants to see if Tommy will really let him fuck him.

"Sounds like a plan, I should like move in to keep you safe, and so we can fuck." Tommy suggest, stretching lazily, and really its no wonder Adam calls him kitty.

"I like that idea." Adam nods, pulling Tommy closer.

They play it like its all about the poltergeist, but they both know without needing to say it that its about them. They want to live together, but its easier not to have a big talk yet, but they will, one day. Adam sort of doubts it was ever a poltergeist that had been messing with him, he doesn't think it stopped because it was scared of Tommy either. He thinks maybe the ghost was a little friendlier than he thought, it had watched out for him, got his attention and cock blocked him till he had the right man in his bed. Whatever it was haunting him, Adam's kind of glad it did, he'd wanted to tell Tommy he needed him for a long time, but had not been brave enough. The ghost had meant he needed help, and Tommy gave it without a thought to his own safety, which was why they didn't need to talk feelings. Adam was pretty sure Tommy loved him and he knew Tommy knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't move a man into his bed that he didn't love them. They didn't need words right now, their actions said it all for them. I love you was in every action, every kiss. Adam would say it one day, hoped he'd hear it back, after all, if even ghost were conspiring to get them together, well clearly it was meant to be.

The End.


End file.
